Software applications and application servers typically include many different services (e.g. configured as software modules or other forms) that can be invoked and executed. When a service is invoked, it may generate network calls such as a database call, an external application call, and other types of network communications that generate network traffic. In prior systems, the network communications coming from a selected application server could be given priority processing where the priority was given to the application server as a whole. However, providing priority or other special processing to a particular service within the application server was not performed. One reason is that network communications at a service-level could not be identified between different services of the same application server/software.